Harry Potter: Tonks' Protégé
by HPNT01
Summary: A slightly older Harry (16), starts prior to his sixth year. Instead of Sirius Black's death, he was forced to watch Remus Lupin die. Harry will seek help to help counter the dark lord. Harry, Tonks, Sirius and Dumbledore must unite the forces of the light to counter the darkness threatening to overwhelm them. Harry must live up to his potential, cutting ties and making new bonds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the books and movies of Harry Potter they are property of J K Rowling. This is merely a fan having fun with the world she has created. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

Silence. Complete and utter silence. The calm before the storm. A calm cloudless night, the full moon shone bright in all its glory, glimmering stars shining in the distance. Everything in sync, the scenery and its inhabitants holding their breath; in the presence of an unseen foe. The eerie silence only earned by the impending destruction and number four Privet Drive its focal point. Horrifically vivid nightmares raging wild and overwhelming one of its inhabitants.

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, thrashed and fought in his bed, a battle against guilt waged in his mind. Pain and grief paving the way for rage, he woke up with a start, leaping out of his bed landing into a heap on the cold dusty wooden floor. A deep rumbling sound escaped his lips, as he shakily got to his feet. His head hung low; his mind blazing from the inferno that was his rage. He was sick and tired of it all, his hopelessness feeding his anger, allowing it seep into every fibre of his being. His magic soaking in his fury, giving it life, an opportunity to break free. The magic with in him surging, running wild and free, an emerald aura shimmering into existence covering the entirety of his body, thickening with every passing second. The air burning under the release of magic, becoming oppressive, coalescing into a storm. His arms flowing in autopilot, his hands shooting forward, blinding white bursts of energy lashing out at his dark meagre bedroom, passing through the protective storm he'd created to wreak havoc all in its path.

**A few moments prior**

Nymphadora Tonks sat by on guard duty at number four Privet Drive, the most important yet simplest task for the Order. This night however felt different. Nymphadora Tonks, protégé of the greatest Auror in history, was not taught to sit by unaware of her surroundings. The unnatural quiet of this beautiful chilly night put her on edge. CONSTANT VIGILANCE. The perfectly still night waving red flags to her, bringing Moody's bark to the forefront of her mind. Tonks pushed herself up to her feet, deciding it was time to survey the rest of the property. She managed to take all of two steps before blinding flashes of light escaping through a bedroom window caught her peripheral vision. A sharp lashing of a whip that accompanied every burst rang in her ears.  
Tonks dove into action, allowing instinct to take over, immediately covering herself with the silencing, scent covering and disillusionment charms. Moving like a ghost in the night, she swiftly threw a silencing charm on what she now knew to be Harry's bedroom. Running at full tilt towards the back entrance. She intoned a quick "Alohomora," as she slipped through the barely opened door open. Rolling into the kitchen, taking cover behind the section in the middle. Taking a moment to gauge her surroundings, everything seemed too perfect. Her path clear, she carefully crept through the kitchen towards the stair case. Seeing the house devoid of life, she carefully made her way up the many steps towards the last bedroom of the hallway. Occasional flashes of white light streamed through the gap at the bottom of the door. Cautiously she threw the door open, hexes on the top of her tongue, only to come to a dead stop at what she saw inside.

Harry stood rigidly in the centre of the cramped bedroom. The air thick with magical discharge, a storm swirling around the very present aura, an extremely thick emerald green aura. His uncharacteristic dull eyes seemed to shine bright with rage, the fire in them visible, a typical to the usual warmth and compassion they exude. His face and body dripping sweat, no doubt from the sheer exertion of magic. What stopped Tonks dead in her tracks was the lightning strikes that Harry was using to destroy what little belongings there were in the room. Burnt marks spanned the length of the room, covering half the floor walls and ceiling. Burnt broken objects lay around the room, victims of Harry's assault. As fast as it seemed to have started, it ended even quicker. The aura dimmed and faded out of existence, the storm which had picked up debris deflated. Harry's knees buckled as he collapsed to the ground; too fast for Tonks to catch his fall.

Tonks snapped out of her stupor, ignoring the mangled state of the bed room, rushing forward to help him. Gently she rolled him over onto his back, checking for a pulse. Finding one, she started weaving through all the medical scans she knew.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" She asked urgently. Harry lay there, no response other than a weak groan. "Harry? I need you to wake up." She implored, hoping to keep him conscious.

"Tonks? Is that you?" Hoarsely whispered back Harry. Slowly coming back to his senses, his eyes fluttered open, confusion evident in them. His head throbbed, muscles ached in protest, his energy sapped and non-existent. "What's going on Tonks?" He questioned in a daze.

"I don't exactly know, Harry. I was on guard duty when I saw flashes of white light being released in your bedroom. I feared you were under attack, only to stumble across you tearing the room apart with your magic." She answered.

Harry rubbed his eyes attempting to clear the haze covering his mind. Clutching at straws to remember the last thing he was certain had happened. Flashes of his nightmare played across his eyes. The deaths of his parents, Cedric, Remus, his very own hell. Repeated over and over; the guilt becoming overwhelming. Hitting him at the force of a thousand tidal waves.

"I couldn't save them Tonks; they keep dying over and over. I can't stop it. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces, I see them die, I'm forced stand by and watch." Whispered Harry, his eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry Harry, there's nothing you could have done. This was all their fault, the You-Know-Who and his death eaters caused their deaths, they're responsible. Never forget that, remember those that we've lost, mourn them and cherish them. Never for a second blame yourself for the actions of those monsters." Informed Tonks. Harry gave a weak nod in response. She finished her scans; deciding to switch topics to lighter topics.

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked worriedly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." He replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Bear with me a moment, I'll be right back." Tonks stood up and swiftly made her way out of Harry's bedroom and down to the kitchen. Filling two glasses up with cold water, she made her way back up to Harry. Placing the glasses down on the unharmed bedside cabinet. Harry leaned back against the footrest of the bed. Crouching down, Tonks draped Harry's left arm over her shoulder, holding him across his back to help him stand. Harry staggered to his feet, practically carried by Tonks onto his bed, shifting so he could sit back against the Headboard. Tonks offered him a glass of water, which he gulped down in a few seconds, offering a sheepish smile in return, before taking the proffered second glass. Tonks set about repairing the damage in the room, multiple reparation charms and excellent use of her impressive transfiguration managed to remove any traces of tonight's activities.

"You've spent a lot of energy tonight, draining almost all of your magical core, you'll be feeling extremely fatigued for a few days. So, try to get plenty of rest." Instructed Tonks as she opened a compartment attached to her belt. A small silver box popped up, opening the box brought out various different coloured vials. She withdrew two vials, one murky yellow and the other thick blood red.

"Here, take these." Handing him the first potion. "The yellow one is a nutrient potion. It'll give your body exactly what it needs, you won't need to eat tonight. The red one is a pain-relieving potion, that'll help take care of any aches and pains, it'll wear off in the morning, but it should help you get some rest." He uncorked the first one, pinched his nose and downed it in one. Handing the empty vial back and taking the second one before repeating the process.

"Thank you, Tonks." Smiling a little as the potions settled in and started to work. Gently easing himself down on his bed to get comfortable.

"You're welcome," beamed Tonks. "Now, you get some sleep. I'll come by in the morning." Tonks patted him on the arm gently as he closed his eyes. It only took a few moments for him to drift off. She settled for watching over him from the chair seated by the desk at the window. Finally getting a chance to take in Harry's state, he looked terrible at the least. It was clear he wasn't handling Remus's death well, his face in its unconscious state showing the young sixteen-year-old teen he was supposed to be. None of the burdens of the war weighing him down.

Harry slept peacefully for the next ten hours, his extreme fatigue keeping him down and out. Stopping any potential chance of nightmares. He started to come into consciousness at 11:30 am. Letting out a groan, as he stretched his overworked limbs, clicks and pops being released from his joints. He sighed in content. Opening his eyes and moving to lean against the headboard once again. Getting his glasses on, he spotted Tonks reading at his desk. The groan of the shabby worn-out bed alerted Tonks of his waking.

"Wotcher Harry," she greeted merrily.

"Wotcher Tonks," her bubbly excitement setting Harry's mood, causing an unconscious smile to play across his face.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, looking at him intently, taking him in properly.

"Tired but I feel better, thank you." He replied honestly, getting up to stretch and to check the time.

"Harry, we need to talk about last night," she started slowly. "You could have harmed yourself fatally, you managed to do magic without your wand, it was similar accidental magic. It seemed your magical core tried to release the anger you were feeling. I can only assume it stemmed from your nightmare; you almost completely drained your magical core." She informed him.

"I don't know how it happened; I don't remember doing anything and I can't stop the nightmares." He breathed out in frustration. After a moment of thinking Tonks spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of occlumency?" She asked him.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore recommended I learn it. He had Professor Snape attempt to teach me." Tonks nodded in understanding.

"I see, well occlumency can be very helpful in protecting your mind and helping deal with any nightmares." She paused for a moment, something stuck out to her. "What do you mean attempt to teach you?" She asked, confused as she seemed to be missing something.

"See Snape was supposed to teach me occlumency but like potions he was useless. I've heard of occlumency but I have no understand of what it is. His lessons consisted of his one piece of advice and instruction, 'clear your mind', and also him attacking my mind constantly. Forcing me to relive every bad moment, over and over. Eventually he gave up on me and Voldemort had no issue in screwing with my mind." He told her. During his speech, Tonks's face darkened the more she heard, her face showing how appalled, annoyed and angry she was.

"That's not how you teach or learn occlumency," she replied icily, frustration and anger dripping in her tone. "That greasy git couldn't teach potions if a teaching for dummies guide smacked him across the face, never mind occlumency." Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she ran a few ideas through her mind. "Harry? How would you feel about me teaching you occlumency? I promise that it won't be anything like what Snape tortured you with. You see, Auror training requires a respectable amount of occlumency, and I still have my manuals at home. I could bring them over for you to look through, whilst helping you as an instructor, if you like?" She offered.

Harry was a little taken back, unlike many of the decisions concerning his life, this was wholly his choice.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." He was silent for a minute. "When do you think we could start?" He asked excitedly. Her expression softened and she smiled in response.

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes, after that I'll head to my flat and bring the manuals over. You can read through those whenever you get the chance, I'd like you to try and get through the book before we attempt anything." He nodded in understanding.

"Right, I need to head out for the shift change. Try to get some rest and something to eat. I'll be back in a little." She told him as she made her way outside. Handing over guard duty to Mundungus Fletcher, she made her way to her flat thumbing through the stacks of books piled by the bedside. Picking out the various Auror manuals, she set them aside, taking out the books on occlumency and legilimency she made her way back to Privet Drive. Dropping off both books, she departed to Hogwarts.

Lime green flames roared to life as Nymphadora Tonks's face started to form in Albus Dumbledore's office. The scratching of quills came to a stop as paper work was shuffled aside. Dumbledore's head popped up, looking towards the sparkling flame as the face became more pronounced.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?" Called Tonks.

"Yes, I'm here. How can I help you miss Tonks?" He replied warmly.

"Sir, I need to report about my last shift at Privet Drive. Could I come through?" Dumbledore gracefully made his way to his feet, his cyan blue robes billowed as he strode towards the floo, allowing access through the wards to Tonks.

"Yes, please come on through." He stood patiently as the fire died down before coming to life once more. Spitting out Tonks as she stumbled through the fireplace. Managing to right herself before she fell to the floor, she cleared off the soot on her robes.

Dumbledore lead them over to the desk, standing behind his throne like chair, he motioned for Tonks to take her seat before easing himself into his own.

"Lemon drop, dear?" He offered as he cleared his desk a little. Tonks took one of the proffered sweets.

"Thank you, sir." Dumbledore merely nodded in response. "Sir, there was an incident last night with Harry. If you wouldn't mind using a pensive, it would make this easier to explain." He nodded in response, rising to his feet and moving around to a mahogany cabinet to the side. Opening the bottom compartment an ancient silver pensieve slid out, growing in size to reach waist height. Tonks withdrew the silvery strands of memory from her temples and dropped them in. They each put a finger to the swirling clear liquid diving into last night's memories and today's conversation. It was a serious and stern Dumbledore that appeared out of the pensieve.

"Thank you miss Tonks. You handled yourself exceptionally both last night and this morning. You did not need my blessing to offer young Harry help but you have my blessing nonetheless." He let out a deep sigh in frustration. "I was not aware of Severus's method in teaching; I must apologise to Harry and I shall be having words with Serverus." He stated as they made their way back to their seats. "Please keep me informed of his progress, if you need anything, anything at all to help Harry, don't hesitate to contact me." He offered with his grandfatherly smile. "Was there anything else you needed to discuss, dear?" He asked.

"No sir, that was all, I'll keep you updated and let you know if we need anything." She replied, standing to take her leave. He stood also, accompanying her to the floo.

"Have a good day miss Tonks."

"You too, sir." she replied as she threw a pinch of floo powder down and stepped through flames to her Flat.

Back at Privet Drive Harry sat aside his finished breakfast plate and started on the occlumency book. The book itself was three hundred pages, with the amount of free time he currently had, he'd get through the book in no time. The introduction went as follows: Occlumency one of the two mind arts. Occlumency focuses on synchronising one's magic with their mind, allowing for greater control and defence of the mind. Occlumency can be broken down into two different aspects that go hand in hand. The first being control of the mind, this part of occlumency allows for users to tap into their mind, creating what is known as a mind scape. A mind scape is a place familiar to an individual, the use of a mindscape is to store memories and emotions, occlumency can be used to organise them and store them as you wish. Allowing total control, essentially the individual has access to any memory they've experienced. A great example is storing books in your own personal library. The second use of occlumency is to protect the mind, with using your magic in sync with your brain, your magic will create natural defences to outside intrusion and attacks. These defences can be greatly improved with time and effort. Allowing for practitioners to fortify their minds, keeping their secrets to themselves. This manual will go on to explain both parts in depth, in the aims to help you master occlumency. Captivated by the introduction, Harry eagerly read through as much as possible. Taking occasional food breaks to rest a little. By 7pm he was finishing up the last few pages of the book.

Tonks arrived at 8pm two hours into her guard duty, deciding to have a little fun she knocked on the front door. Changing her appearance to appear more muggle-like, her spiky bubble gum hair straightened out to rest at shoulder length, taking on a matt black colour. Almost a minute later the door was answered by a skeleton of a woman. Her horse face, coupled with a sneer, telling much about the petty woman that was Petunia Dursley. This was one stuck-up woman.

"Yes, what do you want?" Petunia asked in a rude shrill tone. The lack of manners spurring Tonks on even further.

"Hi, I'm here to see my boyfriend." Tonks spoke sweetly putting on a faux innocent expression that Petunia bought. Petunia stepped back, shouting out to Dudley to inform him that his girlfriend was at the door. Inwardly she was surprised at the extremely beautiful woman he was dating. Turning back to the door she spoke out.

"He'll be a moment."

"Oh Mrs Dursley, Dudley isn't my man, my lover is Harry." Tonks beamed at her. As the words left her lips, Petunia let out a scream and fainted dead on the spot, her brain seemingly switched off, as she hit the floor with a loud thud. Harry ran out of his room at the sound of his aunt screaming, wand in hand, only to see an extremely happy Tonks skipping past his unconscious aunt. The sight had him confused.

"Wotcher Harry," she happily greeted him.

"Wotcher Tonks, what happened to my aunt Petunia?" He asked, somewhat amused by Tonks jovial mood and actions, as he led her back to his room. Narrowly avoiding Dudley and Vernon spotting them.

"I figured I'd have a little fun coming in but your aunt was quite rude, so I figured I'd have a lot of fun. When she opened the door, I told her I came to see my boyfriend, I let her believe it was Dudley. Before springing it on her that I was actually here to see you." At this Harry burst out laughing, there was no love lost between him and the Dursleys and he could appreciate a good prank. "I figured I'd make myself seem as 'normal' as possible to freak them out more." She joined in on the laughter. Unconsciously switching back to her spiky bubble gum hair.

"That's awesome, it actually makes sense." Still lightly chuckling at Petunia's confusion.

"So, darling how you doing?" She spoke huskily, batting her eyelashes at him. His face turned a fantastic shade of crimson as he lost the ability to talk. The mirth in her eyes and her laughter let him know she was only teasing him. It was a few moments before he actually responded.

"I'm feeling good, I didn't do much today other than read and eat. I've managed to get through the book for the first time. I finally understand what clearing the mind means, I'll get around to reading the second book. I finished the occlumency one, so I could start working on it as soon as possible." he answered still a little flustered. Tonks simply nodded in response.

"Excellent. Have you had anything to eat for dinner?" She asked him, seeing no signs of dinner in his bedroom.

"No, not yet." He mumbled.

"How about some pizza?" she offered.

"That'd be lovely." He replied hastily; the thought of tasty food was mouth-watering.

"Right, I'll only be a few minutes." She told him as she popped out to a takeout she regularly ate from. She returned a few minutes later after placing an order. Moving over to Harry's bed, they got comfortable. "The pizza will take about 30 minutes, I got us fries for the meanwhile." She said as she placed the box down in front of them. They ate in companionable silence. "How have the Dursleys been since we had to warn them?" she asked curiously.

"They've been better, they've taken to simply ignoring me over harassing me. We simply pretend that the other doesn't exist." Pausing for a moment before coming to some conclusion. "I'm just being careful not to start them off again by risking too much." He told her honestly.

"I see." She took a moment to look him over, thankfully being at Hogwarts for the majority of the year was doing him good. No longer was he the scrawny little boy, he was much healthier now. "Try to eat properly, if there are any issues, we'll sort them out. Anyways, did you have any questions about occlumency?" She swiftly moved to more a pleasant conversation.

"Actually, I did, when the book speaks about a mindscape, does the place have to be an actual location?" He asked.

"No, not really, the mindscape just needs to be something you're familiar with. It could be something you wish to happen or dream of. It could be this very room made with whatever changes you wish; it just needs to be something you're familiar and comfortable with." She left him to ponder on what his mindscape was. Heading out to collect the pizza, returning a few minutes later. As they both tucked in to the Italian masterpiece.

* * *

**A/N: To clear up some of the questions this AU may have.**

**The power scaling for Dumbledore and Voldemort will be such that Dumbledore is a shade better than Grindelwald, who will be a shade better than Voldemort. Voldemort will have used various dark rituals to slightly surpass Grindelwald. However Dumbledore will still be a shade better without including the elder wand.**

**The prophecy will still matter, the view i will take is that its in play, meaning aslong as either Harry or Voldemort live, they won't die to others. If Harry were to die, Dumbledore would be able to take Voldemort out. So brings the challenge, does Dumbledore die before harry fulfills the prophecy? or will Harry die first, letting Dumbledore finish it? The possibilities are endless. Harry will be powerful but will take a lot to get him there, since the prophecy has him as Voldemort's equal, hes going to be so in far less time than Voldemort. There won't be any stupidity, as in having him out class Voldemort; He will simply have an impressive amount of potential.**

**Harry will be paired with Tonks, expect a long build up before they get together. Harry will be less forgiving, Hermione and Ron will not be as close because of what happened in the Goblet of Fire. Expect bashing for both and other Weasleys. Good Dumbledore. I hope to add a bunch of important fights.**

**This is my first story, any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**isclaimer: I do not own anything related to the books and movies of Harry Potter they are property of J K Rowling. This is merely a fan having fun with the world she has created.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is there hope?**

Harry lay on his bed in bliss. Dinner had been a wonderful and calming affair. Good company was rare to come by, which only made him cherish it more. Tonks had just left and he was eager to get started on occlumency, there was two hours left till it was a reasonable time to get some sleep. The first step to occlumency: creating one's mindscape. Harry had many familiar places, which one did he find peace at? 'I wonder if it's the Weasley's home, dinner with the twins is always fun. Hmm... Maybe it's at Hogwarts! Wait... what part of Hogwarts. Ah yes! The great hall, being sorted in the Gryffindor house like my parents, following in their footsteps. Oh... but there was the whole stupid Goblet of Fire incident, darn defence professors and their unhealthy obsession with my demise,' He grumbled internally. 'I suppose that rules out the great hall, Ron'll be upset,' he chuckled lightly thinking of Ron's fanatic worship of anything that is food. 'I guess the library could work, then again knowing my luck Madam Pince will appear along with it. Yep, I don't think so. Et voilà. The Gryffindor common room, perfect.'

'Time to put these meditation techniques to use, who'd have thought focusing on your breathing could be so useful, definitely beats counting sheep.' He mused. It was twenty minutes into 'clearing his mind' that Harry begun the process. Small strands of his magic trickled out from his core and through the emptiness. Gently he reached out with his mind, willing it to accept his magic. The effect was instantaneous, a fuzzy warm blanket enveloped him, the feeling was natural, it simply felt right. Slowly but surely the darkness behind his closed eyes begun to take shape, the pitch-black darkness lightening to a shining silver as it came to life. The 2d silver background becoming more complex as it switched to 3D, a very familiar common room being created from scratch. Harry stood there gobsmacked. What was once pure darkness was now him stood atop the ground of the common room. The floor shook and groaned, splitting open in a room looking shape. Walls shot up out of the ground, levelling out equally before the tops of the walls shot across to make the roof. Various furniture popped into existence.

'I need to sit down.' mused Harry as he fell into the chair that appeared under him. 'That's better... wait... How the? Yep. Totally popped a chair into existence under me. This is going to take a while to get used to. Hmm, so, the book said that once the mindscape was completed memories would appear here. Something doesn't feel right. Always thought this place could do with more couches to be honest, I mean could it hurt to have a few book cases? Maybe a desk or two?' As he was pacing during his rant, he was oblivious to the various changes the room was undertaking. 'I mean would it hurt to have some comfortable chairs?' An urge to look up made him pause mid stride. 'Well I guess that takes care of that.' He chuckled in incredulity at it all. He continued playing around with the room until he could feel his mind fully accept the mindscape. The walls shone a deep-sea blue as memories burst through the walls, the room was littered with them, covering every inch of every surface. This would be the difficult and time-consuming part; Harry would need to view and sort through each and every memory in order to create some structure. Taking a moment to look out the door noticed a dense emerald fog; this must be his natural defences.

It was ninety minutes after discovering his mindscape that Harry came out, deciding to start on the memories tomorrow. This was sure to be a taxing ordeal, there were years' worth and he really wasn't looking forward to reliving it.

Even with the meditation, the night was not pleasant. Nightmares plagued any moment he managed to sleep, on top of that these moments were short and far between. Restless and beaten down, the gravity of the situation he was in was truly weighing him down. 'So much to do, so little time.' He thought. If there was a word or a combination of words to describe how uphill this battle was, he could not find it. Harry always knew that his life or lack of would depend on Voldemort. However, to have it written in stone and guaranteed there were only one way this would end, this was frightening. Was he afraid of death? He didn't think so. Even if he did, he would sacrifice his death in a heartbeat if it meant saving innocent lives. But to be the answer to Voldemort's reign? A gifted 16-year-old student for sure, if Harry was honest with himself, but him or Voldemort? The greatest dark lord in history, one of the greatest wizards of all time, a man with decades of experience and knowledge, a man who was considered to be a prodigy even as a child? Harry was stumped. Why was he of all people the prophesised one, surely it should be Dumbledore? The one man who could beat him, the only man he feared, the only man other than Harry to battle him and live. These thoughts plagued his mind, he was at a loss for what to do.

He did little this day, occlumency helped alleviate some of the emotions but the weight of the world still bore him down. It was 6pm when Tonks apparated into the room.

"Wotcher Har... Harry what's wrong?" Harry's was slumped against the frame of his bed, his posture the epitome of a man who'd beaten down. His face showing signs of fatigue, bruise like bags under his eyes, his flat green eyes showing no signs of life. Tonks' presence lost all humour, becoming tense and wary.

"There's just so much to do, Tonks, so much. But there's no time. The truth of it is, I'm always going to be at the heart of this war. He won't stop until I'm dead. Sure, the headmaster does his best, the order does their best, but even then, he manages to get to me. I should be afraid but I'm not. I know I don't stand a chance against him. One of the strongest wizards of all time with decades of experience and knowledge. I'm so outclassed here; I need help and a lot of it. I don't know what to do Tonks." He let about a breath of frustration, his eyes projecting his frustration, resignation and sadness. It took a few minutes for Tonks to respond, what could she say? Deny the truth? Lie to him and tell him everything will be fine? Her hands were tied with how much she could help him right now.

"We will always help you, myself, Sirius, Dumbledore, your friends, the order, everyone one of us will be fighting by your side. There's not a whole lot I can do right now or that I can think of doing at the moment. But there's an order meeting in two days, I'd like to take you there after that ends. We can talk to both Sirius and Dumbledore." She told him firmly. Surely there was something they could do? She thought. A little glimmer of hope bled into his eyes.

"That's a good idea, we really need to talk, I just feel so useless."

The arrival of a majestic onyx eagle cut off any further conversation. Swooping in through the open bedroom windows and landing on the foot of his bid, an elegant envelope attached to one of its legs. Both of them were taken back by the beauty of such an eagle, even more curious as to who the letter was from. Swiftly relieving the eagle of its burden, Harry offered the bird some treats before it took flight. Turning over the Envelope he caught sight of the ornate looking imprint on the wax seal. Gringotts. With a shrug to Tonks he decided to open it up.

_**Dear Harry James Potter,**_

_**Gringotts would like to see you at your earliest convenience. I, the Potters account manager Master Ripclaw have matters of great important to discuss. I would like to stress the urgency of the importance of this meeting.**_

_**Ripclaw, **_

_**Account manager of the Potter vaults, Gringotts London**_

"Holy smokes," he whispered. "Read this Tonks." He said handing the letter over. "I have vaults? As in multiple vaults? And there's something of great importance to discuss."

"Yeah, older families tend to have multiple vaults. I know the black family had numerous as they created trust vaults for the children. I would imagine your original vault to be a trust vault. So, what are you going to do?" she inquired.

"If we can, I'd like to make a trip tomorrow, do you think you'd be able to take me in the morning?" He was sixteen now, a year off his majority, he wondered what was so urgent that he'd need to visit them as soon as possible.

"Yeah, be ready for 10 am and we'll make our way there, it'll have to be a little later than I like but that's the best I can do."

"Okay, that works." He nodded. She took a moment to look him over again before speaking again.

"So, how's the occlumency practice coming along, any luck with finding your mindscape?" she asked. Last night's success brought a pained smile to his face.

"Yeah, turns out my mindscape is the Gryffindor common room, I had to make a few alterations but my memories transferred there when I was done." He replied.

"That's awesome. You don't look too happy though, what's troubling you?" He sighed in frustration before answering her.

"There's just so many awful memories, that I don't want to see again. I'll have to relive them and I don't think I can do it." He answered truthfully.

"I think I could help you out with some of them. The second book I gave you, legiilimancy, that covers the sister art of occlumency. It essentially allows you to enter another person's mind, occlumency can be used to block this. However, I'd like to enter your mind, typically people would use this to read your memories, instead you could bring me into your mindscape. If you're comfortable with it, I could help you with the memories. We can keep the memories light for now and ease our way into the tougher ones in the future. You don't need to show me anything you're uncomfortable with." she proposed.

"Okay, that would help a lot. How do we start? He questioned.

"To start, you'll need to focus on your occlumency and get into your mindscape. Then you'll need to focus on your mental shields, try to get a feel for them, you should feel a change when I try to enter your mind. You should be able to feel my presence, this'll be the same for any other attack, you'll feel a foreign magic in your shields. Once you feel my magic, you need to allow me in." She told him as she took a seat on the bed with him, both of them getting comfortable to clear their minds.

It took Harry five minutes to get back into his mindscape, a fair bit faster than the last time but still not as fast as he would like. Taking a moment to step out of the Common room, he was surprised to find himself in a place that wasn't the halls of the Hogwarts. The lone room was surrounded by the emerald fog. He focused on the feeling of the fog, allowing himself to soak in it, to get consumed by it, finally beginning to merge with it. From then on, it was easy to separate his magic and Tonks', he extended his magic out to reach out to her. Pulling her past the mist and into the common room. Once inside her magic took form and instead of a strand of magic, a gorgeous excitable pink haired Auror stood in its place.

"Okay, you've got complete control here. You can store them in any way that works for you. A good way would be to break the memories down to people. Perhaps have it separated by people, yourself included. Then you can break it down further, into smaller sections to help you navigate through them. You can also implant false memories, locations that when looked through they would see false memories you've conjured."

"I see. I'll do that, perhaps I'll give people their own bookcase. Maybe I'll try creating faux bookcases in front of the real ones." He mused. Stepping forward and removing the walls behind the current ones and creating additional ones to be hidden behind them. Thick stone walls separating the real ones from the fake. "Maybe pulling the false books in a combination to access the real ones?" He went back to setting up hidden compartments. "I suppose this will have to do for now."

"Excellent, now let's get to the fun stuff! We can start on your dates lover boy, how about ours first." Tonks wagged her eyebrows at him. Even though they were in his mind, he couldn't stop the impressive blush that covered his face.

"Uh, our dates?" He all but spluttered. Gulping audibly at the look on her face, it was positively predatory. He'd rarely ever felt self-conscious, years in the lime light had taken care of that problem. However, Tonks was so forward that she had him blushing like a school girl.

"Yeah stud. A handsome young man like yourself, so innocent. Ripe for the picking, mhmm." She provocatively bit her lower lip. He could only watch in fascination, barely staying upright as his knees felt weak. She was playing him like a symphony and he was trapped. Trapped like the fly caught in a web. He took a deep breath before letting out a shaky one.

"Ha-ha, real funny. You know, one of these days I'm going to get you back." He playfully challenged.

"Uh huh. Is that so? Well I'm looking forward to it." She teased, letting out a hearty laugh. "I guess we could start with some fond memories of Hogwarts and go from there."

As Harry sifted through the many memories, he caught glimpses of what they were about. In turn getting a feel for where he could find specific ones. After digging around for a few minutes, he managed to find a memory of the first time he laid eyes upon Hogwarts castle.

As he thought on it, the room around him started to spin and swirl, changing into that exact memory. Ancient wooden boats creaking under the weight of the light first years, it wasn't a positive sign. The mesmerizing sky was brought to life with the radiant starlight; the moon stood tall and proud free from any burdens, twinkling brightly creating a picturesque back drop for the nonpareil castle. 'Could have sworn the moon was twinkling like the headmaster, is that where he gets it from?' He shook his head free of the thoughts and focused on the image. The harsh wind ran free over the black lake, hitting the students with its bitterly cold touch. The thin inexpensive school robes doing nothing to stop the chilling wind. There in the midst of the many first years sat Harry. Extremely pale and thin, his clothes hanging off his small frame. Large round glasses covering comically large eyes, as he sat wide-eyed at the fairy tale scenery. His eyes shining bright with pure joy, uncontainable excitement and unrestrained wonder.

"Oh my gods!" Yelled Tonks running over to sit by young Harry. "So cute, those glasses are adorable." Harry chuckled as she attempted to pull on his cheeks. Trying to fight back the embarrassment but watching on fondly. Recalling simpler and happier times. A genuine smile on his face as he watched his younger self and friends. "You know Harry, I did wonder what took the hat so long to choose a house for you." Tonks' question broke his reverie.

"I never realised it took so long. I guess we were having a conversation. The hat told me that I embody each of the houses very strongly and ultimately wanted to put me in Slytherin. I had to plead for Gryffindor to be put there." She merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"My my mister Potter. Ambitious and cunning, should I be worried?" She teased. A mischievous smirk broke out across his face.

The rest of the night was spent going through the highlights of his first year. They both watched in fascination. Surprised by his younger self's flying ability during his first quidditch match. Surprised at the lengths the trio had to go to in order to stop Quirrell. For Harry, he got to see things from a different perspective, hindsight made everything feel more reckless than it already was. They even managed to spot a 7th year Tonks in the background to Harry's great surprise. How did he not notice the trade mark pink? Quicker than he would have liked, Harry was back in the real world nodding off in preparation for the meeting tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter here, it just felt like a good place to stop. Hopefully future ones will be much longer. I'd also like to say that some inconsequential things may need to be fully expanded upon for now but i'll avoid repeating stuff over and over. So, we can hopefully get new and exciting content. This starting phase is going to be dull and a bit boring, hopefully I can open up the story soon and start doing some exciting content.**

**Another note, i still plan to make their relationship take a while to even begin. Tonks will be confident and flirty by ****nature. They'll tease and flirt with each other but neither will take it seriously.**

**Please review, any constructive advice would be very much appreciated, Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the books and movies of Harry Potter they are property of J K Rowling. This is merely a fan having fun with the world she has created.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breath of fresh air**

Familiar hoots roused Harry from his slumber. The cool morning breeze a welcomed breath of fresh air in the stuffy humid room. The sun was early in its daily ascent, peeking out above the horizon, it's warm gaze slowly building in strength. He rubbed at his bleary eyes in an attempt to clear out the haze on his mind. Beautiful snowy white feathers peering down at him casting a brief respite from the dawn's early light. Hedwig perched atop his headboard, basking in the sunlight, striking a pose that displayed her beauty, one that photographers would kill for. Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Hedwig knew she was gorgeous and played it to its fullest. The owl in question barked another greeting.

"Hey girl. Did you enjoy your hunt?" He mumbled tiredly stifling a yawn. As his vision cleared up, he took a moment to take in Hedwig. She responded with a hoot in the affirmative.

"I'm glad to hear it," he pushed himself up into a sitting position, beckoning Hedwig onto his lap. She was all too eager to claim his attention, something he was more than happy to give. She let out a cat-like purr in content. "I'll be sending some letters later today, try to get some rest in the meanwhile," he whispered. Setting her down on the headboard, as he went about cleaning her cage, and refilling her water and treats. Letting her doze off on her perch, he made his way to the bathroom to start his day, checking the time en route.

'7 am, that gives me three hours to kill. What to do? What to do? Without all those chores, I really don't have anything to do and I thought having them was bad, this might even be worse.' He thought grimly. It didn't help that he felt awfully sluggish, looking down at his stomach, he raked a hand over his weakening abs and the growing bulge. The daily takeout's Tonks insisted on were starting to take effect. The lack of activity left his muscles feeling weak and restless. 'Merlin, it's only been a few days.' He sighed. 'What I would give for a good game of quidditch, better yet just to cut loose on his Firebolt for an hour... Hell, even a long run would be amazing. Hmm... There're still a few months to go till quidditch starts up. A good fly would be wonderful with all this free time, fat chance of my luck getting me time to fly. I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep up with quidditch practice over the summer. It would definitely be a shame to waste this weather, closing his eyes in front. 'Two laps to the park and back, and the press-ups, sit-ups and squats routine should match Oliver Wood's practice. I'll definitely need to ask Tonks about getting access to a gym. That'd probably make things a lot easier.' Shaking himself clear of his thoughts, he set about starting his work out.

It was a very sore yet content Harry that walked out of the shower two hours later. The run had been invigorating, there was something refreshing about stretching your legs in the fresh air especially under the summer heat. It was still a little early, so he managed to avoid scorching heat of midday, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. He had an hour left to kill, just enough time to pick out some fresh clothes, have breakfast and work on his occlumency. A quiet pop announced Tonks' arrival, a few minutes before the clock struck ten.

"Wotcher Harry, you ready to go?" She offered him a hand up.

"Heya Tonks, yeah," taking the proffered hand, he carefully dusted himself off, picking up his wand and keys.

"Kingsley is waiting for us outside, he's on guard duty at the moment. So, he'll join us on our trip." She mentioned as they made their way outside. Cheerily waving at Petunia Dursley, who simply sneered in disgust before storming off muttering under her breath about freaks ruining her good home.

"Wotcher King," Tonks greeted the brick wall that was Kingsley Shacklebolt. The dark skinned Auror was an intimidating figure. Standing easily at 6ft4 inches, his thick broad shoulders covered with strong muscle. An ever-present expressionless mask in place. His deep calm voice was the only soothing aspect of his presence, it did a lot to ease one's nerves around him.

"Hello Tonks, Potter, how are we travelling?" Questioned the Kingsley. His reputation as a consummate professional proceeded him, he was always effective and efficient.

"Hello Kingsley," greeted Harry politely. He was fond of the man, it was hard not to appreciate the non-grating personality, he made for good company and to be frank made him feel safe.

"I'll side-along Harry to the apparition point on Diagon alley, you should go ahead of us, we'll follow along shortly after," she answered taking position beside Harry, resting a hand on his shoulder. Kingsley left a few moments before them, taking his head start, before they followed.

Harry suffered the uncomfortable feeling of being squished through a tube as they popped out from Privet Drive. Stumbling and gasping for breath as he arrived, he was saved from falling spectacularly by Kingsley's firm grip. He muttered a grateful thank you in response, taking exaggerated deep breaths to stretch his abused insides. Taking in the sight of an unusually quiet and deserted alley, it was really disconcerting. He'd not been here since the so-called official return of Voldemort. Even though it was somewhat early, there was a distinct lack of groups of people strolling carefree, it was eerily silent without the buzz of conversation humming in the background. Kingsley led the group towards the bank with Harry at his six, Tonks fell in step with Harry. He mused that with Kingsley covering him like this, people wouldn't even see him let alone recognise him.

It was a short trip from the apparition point to the grand marble staircase that stood at the entrance of Gringotts. Even after all these years, Gringotts never seemed to lose its presence. The bank towered over the neighbouring buildings, a sharp point at the tip of its peak creating a split in the sunlight, leaving an ethereal glow. The enormous building covered the opening of Diagon alley in much needed shade. The sheer amount of wealth on display in just the entrance was mind boggling, it was something out of a fairy tale. Following Kingsley up and through the enormous ornate gold doorway. He noticed that Gringotts seemed to faring better than the rest of the alley, you couldn't tell there was a war being waged. The goblins went about their business without almost unnatural ease. Worried wizards and witches bustled around their movements just shy of frantic; efficiency seemed to be the general consensus. Kingsley led them down the lengthy marble hall, towards the few free tellers at the back. The many rows of bank booths were full with customers.

"Some words of advice Harry. Stay respectful and be direct with your business. Goblins are aggressive by nature and their relationship with wizards is terrible at best, so don't read too deeply into their confrontational or disrespectful behaviour," Tonks whispered under her breath, before the Aurors fell in step behind him, allowing him to take the lead as they approached.

"Hello, I have an appointment with my account manager Master Ripclaw," he confidently informed the ancient goblin, paying attention to the goblin's reaction and response. Even his lightning bolt scar did nothing to ease the disgust the goblin felt. Surprisingly, he preferred the response over his "adoring" fans.

"A guide will be out to take you to the waiting rooms, whilst they notify Master Ripclaw." He turned away barking out orders to a smaller goblin, the harsh gravelly voice spoke of barely contained anger. "Griphook here will lead you there." he gestured to the goblin that now stood behind the trio. No words were said in place of a rude dismissal.

The trio followed in silence, as they were led them through the double doors at the end of the hall, down the next corridor to a lush waiting room off to the side. A few people lingered, spread throughout the vast room. Griphook left them there as he slunk into the maze-like tunnels. Harry pulled Tonks aside before they made their way in.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could ask the headmaster about getting time away from my Prive Drive, it would just be for a few hours a day, so I could head to a gym. I've got the free time over the summer, I figured I'd be able to carry on with my quidditch workouts and as a means to just get out."

"A gym you say?" She gazed at him curiously, tilting her head slightly in thought, her face twisted into a faux confused expression. "So, who's the lucky girl? She deadpanned.

"Lucky girl?" He asked perplexed by the random question.

"Yeah, you know... the hottie you're trying to impress. A stud quidditch star like you getting in shape, there's got to be somebody you're trying to impress," a sultry smile played across her beautiful face as she gave him a once over. A look that caused a pleasant tingle to run down his spine. "You wouldn't be doing it for little ole me would you? Cause you know, I do love my men to be a little more durable." She stage whispered the last part.

Try as he might he could not stop the growing blush; his cheeks warmed, leaving him a little flustered. Steeling his nerves, he decided to fight fire with fire. He swallowed heavily and stepped a little closer, unconsciously licking his lips, and taking a page out of his godfathers' book.

"Oh, is that right Nymphy?" He edged even closer, enough to feel her warm breath on his face. "Durable you say, is that because you like it rough? Do you like to be controlled?" He whispered heavily, straining his occlumency to its limit, he managed to keep his voice even. However, it wasn't enough to clear his mind of her intoxicating fresh juniper berries and pine scent; the aromatic fragrance only increased his attraction. Caught like a deer in headlights, his mind worked in overdrive. Nothing else seemed to exist, only the two of them inches away from each other. Inches away from her luscious full lips. He thanked every god in existence that he kept enough composure to not close the distance. Her minty breath was pleasant and he wanted nothing more than to taste her lips.

"Promises, promises," her voice was husky, alluring and sexy, his instincts yearned to claim her. If possible, his blush would have deepened, his eyes flicked up, rich emerald met deep violet. Various emotions shone through, plenty of joy coupled with a little humour but most prevalent was lots mischief. Knowing she'd won their little game, she decided to cut him some slack. Her bubbly laughter as she playfully ruffled his messy hair, snapped him out of his daze. He sent a mock glare before joining in the laughter. "So, you need access to a gym, huh? I'd have to run it by Dumbledore but if he doesn't have an issue with it. You could join the one I use, it's close to my flat in London." She answered his unasked question. "Auror's have to maintain a certain level of fitness. On top of being a demanding job, there are tests you're required to pass every few months. Besides Mad-Eye would have my head if I started slacking off. The old coot is relentless. I practically had to live in the gym for my fitness level to be considered "acceptable" at his standard." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of free time this summer and I don't want to waste it stuck inside my bedroom. So, I figured I'd use the opportunity to get away from the Dursleys and actually stretch my muscles. Oh, and the only reading material I have are my old school texts, the two you gave me and a few I received as gifts from Remus and Sirius," he shuddered a little thinking of having to read his old school texts. A thought occurred to him. "Which reminds me, since we're here at the alley could we pop by some stores?" He inquired hopefully.

"Yeah, that'd be for the best. It'll be easier without the school time rush, it'd probably be wise to get that shopping done at the same time," she mused. "I'll run that by Kingsley."

Any further conversation was cut off by the returning Griphook.

"This way Mister Potter, the other two will have to wait here as this is a private matter." The goblin informed him.

"Er, Griphook? Could I bring Tonks along? She's family." The goblin thought it over for a moment before grunting in acquiescence.

"Come along, Master Ripclaw is waiting." Not even giving a backward glance as he took off.

They walked briskly after Griphook. The Goblin led them back to the main corridor and down to the furthest door at the end of the corridor. This was as far as they could remember the path, as from then on, the number of rights and lefts and entries through identical looking doors was mind boggling. Entering the first door after what Harry would call the maze, they stumbled into a large granite staircase, which led them up to the more extravagant offices. The corridor was positively royal, the décor was impeccable. The rooms were each comparable in size to the waiting room from what he could see in the spacing of the doors. The walls screaming in Goblin pride, exceptional art work displayed the many goblin wars, treasures and achievements. The smooth expensive marble ground was in pristine condition, Harry felt guilty walking over such perfection. Griphook finally came to a stop at the end of a long hall way. Above the impressive red wood doors hung the plaque of Master Ripclaw. The goblin knocked waiting for admittance. A commanding "Enter" preceded them as they were led into the impressive room.

The office was extravagant, Master Ripclaws sat upon his throne behind an impressive mahogany desk. Only prior knowledge convinced them they weren't in the presence of royalty. The décor was tasteful, wealth used wisely, the room was simply breath-taking. Ornate and ceremonial swords, axes and daggers were hung across every wall but the entrance, they seemed to be gleaming, the many enchantments were pulsing. Each corner of the room held hand-like lanterns. Enough light shone for the room to be functional, yet the bare minimum created a dark and sinister atmosphere. It served to make a lasting first impression. The ground was covered with a rich blood red rug, the feel of it was amazing and the looks were even more so. Two red leather highbacked chairs were seated in front of the desk. The goblin gestured they take a seat as he dismissed Griphook.

"Hello and welcome, mister Potter. We've got quite a lot to go through today. So, I'd like to start immediately. Throughout our conversation we'll take short breaks so that I may answer any questions you may have. Try to wait until these moments as things should makes sense by then." The fierce looking goblin put on what Harry assumed to be a smile, it was frightening to say the least.

"Hello and thank you, Master Ripclaw. Before we begin, may I introduce to you my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, I'd like her to be here during this meeting. Please begin when you're ready," Harry prompted the goblin, who merely nodded in response.

"Mister Potter and Miss Tonks, I'd like to begin by filling you in on a little history about the Potter family and my relation to them. I've been the Potter account manager for many years, I was young goblin making my way up the ranks, when I started working for your grandfather Charlus Potter. I took over from my father Tearthroat, which had the benefit of me being familiar with the client. I continued in this role long after Charlus passed, in my service to him, I was acquainted with James Potter very early on in his life. We created an effective relationship; I can honestly say that considered the man a friend. As for your family, if you weren't made aware, the Potter family is very old. Old enough to be considered a most Ancient family. Their roots span through time like other families such as the Blacks and Longbottom's. The only reason that the Potters weren't included in the so called sacred twenty-eight families was because prejudice against their name. The name Potter at the time was an uncommon muggle name. Many of the sacred twenty-eight argued against the Potters being pureblood due to this reason, which led to them not being considered royalty as the other houses were. We however know that up until yourself, your family line was of pure bloods. Unfortunately, since your family wasn't included in the sacred twenty-eight, they weren't given a seat on the Wizengamot directly. This does not mean your father and his ancestors weren't lords in their own right. As soon you yourself will be eligible for lordship." Ripclaw steepled his fingers on the desk, taking a moment's break to allow Harry and Tonks a moment to process everything.

"I was also wondering about something in the letter I received. I noticed that it spoke of vaults as in multiple vaults?"

In regards to your vaults, your family wasn't extremely rich like others such as the Blacks or Malfoys but they were considered wealthy. The account that you currently have access to is your trust vault, your parents set that up for you as a precaution in case they weren't able to support you themselves. We'll discuss your account holdings later on, there are other things we must discuss before then.

"Oh wow. Unfortunately, I haven't learned much about my family. My guardians didn't care to inform me of my parent's titles and history." He told him bitterly, the guardian in question was one Albus Dumbledore. "So, I'd be a foreign lord?" He asked unsurely. "Where does that leave me?"

"Yes, you're correct in assuming so, it leaves you in quite a unique position. Essentially, in all other situations, you will have the same rights and privileges as the other lords. You'd be able to better defend yourself in many cases, an example being the media attacks during this past year, people will not be so quick to attack your family for fear of repercussions. Your fame, combined with your status and wealth would give you a lot of influence."

"Now the unique position it leaves you in is very helpful. As many of the wizarding laws regarding lords specifically focus on the sacred twenty-eight. In their arrogance your father was able to exploit some loop holes. Typically, an heir is only eligible to claim lordship from their seventeenth birthday onwards as this is the day, they hit their wizarding majority and are considered adults. Your father found that these laws were worded specifically in regards to taking your place on the Wizengamot, in their oversight, they did not consider there would be a lord from Britain outside of themselves. This created an opening for yourself. Which meant that your father could have made you Lord potter at any age, allowing you to be emancipated earlier than normal. I was under instructions to promote you to the head of house Potter shortly before your sixteenth birthday. This was set up in the hope that you would have at least a year to get your affairs in order and begin preparing for lordship." Ripclaw once again paused for a moment. A chuckle escape Harry's lips before giving way to a full belly laugh.

"This is awesome," Harry's mind was running wild, this was game-changing. Being emancipated, taking up lordship and coming into his inheritance. This was going to infuriate Voldemort; Harry couldn't take the smug grin off his face if he tried. The freedom to use magic outside of Hogwarts. No more disastrous underage magic trials. He'd have rights as a lord and wealth to take care of himself, oh yes, Voldemort was going to be furious. It also marked the end of his stay at the Dursleys. It took everything he had to not break out into song and dance. "Thanks dad." he whispered.

"Indeed, it's what else your father had in mind that reaffirmed my belief in that he would have made a fine goblin. You see very few people are aware of the ancestry of the Potters, another very ancient house married into your family, one that even eclipses the others. You mister Potter are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. He along with two brothers Cadmus and Antioch are very famous in wizarding history, they're shrouded in many myths. What is known for sure is that they were powerful wizards, and that their family is highly respected. In a few moments with your consent, I would like to conduct an inheritance test. If you are indeed eligible for lordship of the Peverell family, you would have a recognised a lordship, that not only gains a seat at the Wizengamot but gives you very formidable power in their political world. They may have gotten away with discrediting the Potters but they cannot deny a name such as the Peverell's." Ripclaw's face was frightening to say the least, the vicious smirk on his face showed his pleasure at being involved in the ensuing chaos.

"Wow, another lordship? I don't even know what to say. Of course, I'll do the test." He let the chair support his weight as he tried to comprehend just what he'd been given. Even in death his father was still by his side, thankfully neither Tonks or Ripclaw were waiting for another answer. As the goblin left to collect the necessery tools. Harry's emotions threatened to overwhelm him. His parents had given up everything for him. He'd never felt so loved, where he wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time. Tonks placed a welcome hand on his shoulder in a show of support, he smiled gratefully in response. He didn't really know the significance of the Peverell name but if it was a fraction of what he'd heard, this was going to shake up the current political climate. Ripclaw returned carrying a shallow granite ceremonial bowl, which he placed in front of Harry. From a pouch he withdrew a matching ceremonial dagger and a blank ancient gold parchment.

"Mister Potter, when you're ready, use the dagger to create a shallow cut across your palm and place your hand into the indentation in the middle of the bowl. Channel your magic as if you were using your wand and push your magic through the wound." Harry did as he was instructed, the pull on his magic was surprisingly more painful than he'd expected. He watched in fascination as the runes on the rim of the bowl were set alight, short bursts of cyan flashed growing in strength with the increase of magic. He withdrew his hand when the bowl stopped flashing and settled for a faded glow. Ripclaw proceeded to lift the bowl and pour the enchanted blood onto the parchment. All three of them watched eagerly as the blood was absorbed into the paper without a trace left behind. Before writing started to appear.

_**Test of inheritance for Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir to House Potter – Eligible to claim lordship**_

_**Heir to House Black – Ineligible to claim lordship**_

_**Heir to House Peverell – Eligible to claim lordship**_

"Excellent, all is in order. To claim the lordships, you simply need to wear the head of house rings and accept your role," Ripclaw informed him as he withdrew a moderately sized golden box from a compartment in his desk. Inside, the box was a violet velvet covered cushion with two small groves that held the rings. The Potter ring was comprised of a thick silver band, which unlike most other rings was a signet ring with the engraving of a griffin on its head. The eyes bore two small emeralds. The Potter ring was elegant in its simplicity. The Peverell ring on the other hand was a sharp contrast, the thinner black band was adorned with a large onyx. Along the band there were multiple grey markings with the symbol of the deathly hallows. A very impressive ring indeed.

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight, the rings felt like a missing part of him. They were simply perfect. As he laid eyes upon them, he was overcome with a strong compulsion to do anything he must in order to wear them. The feeling was similar to the Veela's allure. Thoughts weren't required for his next actions, as the rings called out to him. He unconsciously took hold of both rings; he wore the Potter ring on the ring finger of his left hand. As he slipped it on, a rush of energy surged through him accompanied with a torrent of warmth, connecting the house with his magic. Solidifying his status as head of house. He repeated the process for the Peverell ring on his right hand, feeling a similar connection between the ring and his magic.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Peverell," Ripclaw offered as he went about replacing the various items they'd used. Placing a thick folder with the Potter insignia upon it, in their place.

"Thank you, Master Ripclaw." Harry nodded towards the goblin.

"Your rings display your role as head of the house, that is the only proof you will ever need. All lordship rings have been charmed to be able to turn invisible, you only need to think of the action for it to happen. If you do not wish to let slip your status, this is an option." Harry spent a few moments flashing them in and out of existence, grateful for the ability. "Now that's settled I can give you a message that your father left." He paused for a moment fishing out a note from Potter folder. "Ah yes, here it is." He began reading the note. "Ha Padfoot, I bet you thought you had the best prank, when you managed to make Snape profess eternal love to McGonagall on valentine's day. Have fun beating this one." Silence reigned for all of five seconds as Harry and Tonks's minds were filled with that mental image, before the room was filled with laughter. Neither of them was sure whether they were laughing at Snape professing love to Mcgonnagal or that Even fifteen years after his death, James Potter was still pranking the authority and the pureblood supremacists. Wiping their eyes clear of the tears, it was few minutes before either could get past the mental image and not break down in to giggles.

"I see why your father and Sirius were such good friends, pranking the wizarding world till the very end. Poor Fudge is barely hanging on to his position by the skin of his teeth," she giggled at the reaction of the ministry when they realise the boy that they condemned and ridiculed is not only riding the wave of popularity from the public but the same boy is the lord of two well respected houses and enough power to change the course of well anything. Harry chuckled at Fudge's nightmare come true.

"Indeed, this is sure to cause many problems for the ministry," Ripclaw's grin was positively evil. The suffering of a wizard was a goblin's favourite pass time, war not included. "With you now as head of the house, we can go through your account holdings. Typically, when there isn't an active head of house, there isn't much that can be done for the holdings and investments. Your father being the prankster that he was went against conventional methods. He allowed me to make changes without his approval. In doing so, in the last fifteen years your net worth has almost tripled. Unlike many pure bloods, your father didn't shy away from muggle investments, with help from your mother we were able to create an extremely healthy business in the muggle world. Your parents didn't shy away from advice and in doing so, we three were able to make some key changes. The balance of muggle and wizarding has truly paid dividends, 70% of the profit earned was through muggle alone." He informed them.

"Wow," was all Tonks had to say in response. Harry at this point was blown away, he'd been in shock too many times today and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Indeed wow. The total wealth of the Potter estate is 12,983,540 galleons. 8,276,781 of these galleons are currently invested in various shares. 1,798,501 are coins split down as 1,743,081 galleons, 871,471 sickles and 2,049,401 knuts. The remaining 2,908,258 are held in property, the ruin and land of the Potter manor is worth 2,456,302 galleons and the cottage in Godric's hollow is 451,956. This folder accurately details anything pertaining to the Potter estate, it is a copy of the original which is held by Gringotts. The documents within self-update without needing to be kept here, this copy is yours to peruse through at your leisure." Ripclaw proceeded to hand Harry the folder, the latter used his new found magical freedom to shrink and pocket it.

"Thank you, this will hopefully clear up any questions I have."

"This brings us to the most important part of our meeting." Ripclaw's demeanour became serious, all feelings were put aside and diplomatic efforts needed to be made. "Lord Potter-Peverell, I would like to give you some advice and information. You see the goblin race has been aware of the goings on in Britain. Although the ministry had long denied the return of the dark lord, the signs were clear to those who wished to see. The ministry insists on ostracising the so-called dark races, pushing them further and further into the dark lords' hands. Their fear and denial have worked in his favour. The so-called good side does everything to make the lives of the "dark races" difficult. The dark lord will give them their salvation, when he does win, their use to him will have ended. Their suffering will begin anew. They're trapped, enemies of one side and a means to an end for the other. When your mother sacrificed herself to ended the dark lord, every race rejoiced. An end to a brutal war, peace for all. Sadly, nothing was done to correct the mistakes of old and in their anger, the ministry has exacerbated the issue." Ripclaw's expression turned grim, it was Tonks who responded.

"It's true Harry, my mother said as much, this time around the grounds for this war are far worse than that last. Master Ripclaw, what advice do you offer?" She inquired, curious as to where this was heading.

"Well Miss Tonks, Lord Potter-Peverell is the only hope. The wizard who has opposed Voldemort time and time again. A man who has befriended all races. Yes, Lord Potter-Peverell, we're aware of your relationship with the late werewolf Remus Lupin, you have my sincerest condolences. We also know of the boy who was praised by centaurs, one who has earned the loyalty of a free elf. One who is friends with a Veela. Miss Tonks, the goblin nation would like to back the one party who would change the world for the better," Ripclaw turned to Harry. "Our advice is to use your station; you have power in both physical and political sense. The Potters have been allied with the most ancient and noble house of Longbottom for centuries. They will stand by you, so long as you stay true to yourself. Your godfather is Lord Black, you must clear his name as soon as possible. Lord's Black and the Longbottom backing you would tip the scale of power into your corner." He turned back to Tonks. "There is much to do and there is enough time to do so, but decisions must be made. Miss Tonks, your mother was raised by pure bloods and she currently works in a law firm, it would be prudent to have Lord Potter-Peverell taught pure blood customs, etiquette and the laws of the wizarding world. Not to mention enlisting their help as his legal team, giving him the backing of exceptional lawyers. Whilst the open mindedness of the muggle world was beneficial to his education, the lack of understanding of the wizarding world is very problematic. Help him learn to be the Lord he is destined to be." He turned back to Harry. "You are destined for greatness Lord Potter-Peverell, rise to it and claim it." He gave them some time to discuss the matter between themselves, leaving to file the appropriate documents.

"What do you think Tonks?" He gazed at her thoughtful expression.

"I agree with them; your father pulled off a miracle securing your future and the goblins have only added to it. Ripclaw has been nothing but truthful. With Sirius more importantly Lord Black backing you, it would totally change the atmosphere in the Wizengamot. Not to mention the house Longbottom. We have a lot to discuss with Dumbledore and Sirius but so far, its sound advice. I'll talk to my mother and see if she's willing to help, at the very least you will have lawyers to help with any legal situation." She replied.

"Excellent, I've learned a lot from this meeting. We need Sirius and we need to make moves fast."Ripclaw re-entered the room as if summoned, taking his seat once again. "Thank you Master Ripclaw, please give my regards to the Goblin Nation, I truly appreciate the help and guidance. I'll see to working on those goals immediately. In the meanwhile, I'd like to know the state of the Potter manor and how I would traverse between my properties."

"You're welcome and I will do so. The Potter manor was destroyed when your father was hunted by the dark lord. Currently all that remains is the structure, it suffered heavy spell damage, mostly from being set alight with various flame curses. You can travel between your properties with the portkey on your ring. Simply call out portus Potter manor or Godric's hollow."

"I see, thank you. What options do we have for rebuilding or restoring the manor?" He questioned.

"In the Potter file we have the blue prints for the original manor, as the manor was made by goblins. With the structure intact, it wouldn't be too difficult to reinforce and rebuild the manor. It will be quite costly and time consuming, especially if you wish to ward the property but it is possible."

"I don't believe money will be an issue. If I were to restore the manor as it was with some modern upgrades to the features, coupled with the best warding you can offer. How long would the process take and how much will it cost?"

"Taking into account clearing the site, warding and rebuilding. I'd imagine it would take sixteen to eighteen months; this would insure everything is done properly. The cost would come to around two million galleons. We'd be comfortable in saying that the manor would be adequate against a siege."

"That's acceptable, I'd like that started immediately. in regards to the cost, I need you to clear out the amount required by selling the shares of the less profitable investments." Ripclaw withdrew a parchment, making notes of everything that needed to be done, before signing the document and handing it to Harry for him to sign.

"I believe that concludes everything we had to discuss. You have access to me at any time, simply ask for your account manager at a teller and I shall be available to you. Was there anything else you needed?" He inquired.

"Thank you, I need to access my vault and a perhaps a better way to withdraw money?"

"We can provide you with a pouch that withdraws money directly from your vault, both muggle and magical. It would be keyed to your magical signature, so that only you can access it. He pressed a button on the desk, which summoned Griphook to the office. "Griphook, take Lord Potter-Peverell and miss Tonks to the Potter family vault and provide Lord Potter-Peverell with the instant retrieval pouch.

After saying their goodbyes, they were led down to the family vault which had various trunks full of jewels, stacks of coins as far as the eye could see. The surprise was the vast number of books held on bookcases, after some looking around, he was able to find a master codex for the books. Griphook informed him that with the manual, the books could remain in the vault, whilst he could access any book through the manual itself. He eagerly took the manual and the proffered money pouch. It was six hours after arriving at the bank that they met up with Kingsley again, dealing with the financial holdings was a long ordeal. Not one to waste his current freedom, they stopped for a late lunch in a private room at the leaky caldron before heading back into Diagon Alley.

It was here Harry made a grave mistake, if Kingsley's disappearance was anything to go by. Asking Tonks to take him shopping was something he'd look back at in horror. He didn't predict the whirlwind that was Tonks as she hit every store possible. Grateful for the changes they made back at the leaky cauldron, nobody managed to recognise his changed visage. Did you know there were six other clothing stores in Diagon alley, other than Madame Malkin's? Tonks did and now so did Harry. Apparently, Lord's needed three outfits of clothing per day, or so Tonks said as he purchased mountains of clothing. He managed to catch a break, by calling an end to clothes shopping, when Tonks tried to purchase him new underwear. Walking away with what Tonks said was "only" three leather pants.

He managed to spot a glimpse of Kingsley in-between stores; he barely took three steps in his direction before he was herded into the next shop. At this point Harry assumed Tonks had got her hands-on multiple pepper-up potions. Thankfully he managed to catch another break in the book stores, allowing him to casually peruse the stock. Tonks had recommended a few books for him. On top of his 6th and 7th year texts, he purchased Magical theory in the beginner, intermediate and advanced varieties, books on pure blood customs, etiquette guides and the laws of the wizarding world.

After a few particular stores that Harry had interest in, they made their way back to the apparition point. Where they "coincidentally" ran into Kingsley en route. Tonks took her leave as Harry went to rest before dinner. He worked on his occlumency, getting through more of his memories and constantly evolving the structure of his mind. Their choice for dinner tonight was Chinese, something new for Harry, with the added company of Kingsley. Bidding them goodnight, Harry decided to write a few letters. He needed to apologise to his friends, the only distinction in his letters were him mentioning to Neville, that he'd just been informed of their family's alliance and that he'd wished to honour it. Sending Hedwig on her way, he went to bed. The next day was going to be mostly uneventful but the meeting after the order's gathering would be very important. He was out before his head touched his pillow.


End file.
